Classes
Introduction There are 6 different playable classes in Crystal Saga. Each class has two skill trees and several builds available. Click the name of a class to go to it's page. Knight Tank, Melee DPS. With a sturdy physique and the ability to equip the heaviest of armor. Knights have no qualms about standing on the first lines to protect their allies. in-game description 'STRENGTHS' Knights are skilled in swordsmanship and close-combat. They are the only tanking class and protection knights are high in demand. Knights are easily to level with their high defenses and strong attacks. 'WEAKNESSES' Since knights have a strong inclination for close combat, ranged classes have an advantage over them. Knights tend to have strong armor and defenses, but kiting is usually their downfall. A good knight should always keep range in mind although this issue isn't much of a problem in PvP. However, knights cannot land hits on moving targets. 'BUILDS' Check out our Knights Tanks and DPS Style Guide. Protection Knight 'SKILLS' Fierce Attack -''' Only need level 1 since increasing it to level 5 doesn't give you much attack power '''Slayer Swipe - '''Same as above, and also you get improved Slayer Swipe later which gives a lot more attack power '''Improved Fierce Attack - Same as Fierce Attack Slayer Swipe - Now this skill gives a lot of Damage Output 20% + 1034 at level 1 this is definitely worth upgrading to level 5 Valiant Slash - '''Same as Fierce Attack '''Saber Slash - Same as Above Crucify - This skill gives 12% + 776 at level 1 and also is an AoE Deals ranged effect to enemies in a line Reckoning -''' This is a really good skill for pvp since it will purge your enemy from buffs '''Iron Blood - This skill gives a great permanent bonus to physical damage Slow - '''Required for Charge '''Charge - This is a great skill for pvp since you charge towards your enemy slowing his movement by 50% for 4 seconds Revenge - Although it gives a nice physical damage bonus it requires you having less than 70% health so meh Improved Iron Blood -''' Now although this skill reduces your physical defense, the bonus it gives to physical damage I'ts so great that is definitely worth upgrading to level 5 'Bolt of Justice -' This is a great skill for interupting spellcasting Rogue Stealth, Melee DPS. There one moment, gone the next. Taking advantage of stealth and devastating close range attacks, the rogue's enemies often never knew what hit them '''STRENGTHS Rogues are extremely melee oriented. Their attack power is high and defenses low; the strategies used by rogues center around killing their enemies before they can be damaged themselves. A rogue's defense tends to rely on either dodge or stamina rather than the resilience of knights. 'WEAKNESSES' Because of their reliance on a high attack attribute, their overall defenses tend to be low. Ranged classes have a distinct advantage over them when distances are greater than melee range. 'BUILDS' Check out our guide for Combat Rogue 'SKILLS ' Double Cut - 1 Twist - 5 (at level 5 35% of target's pdef is reduced) Triple Strike - 1 Improved Double Cut - '5 {C}'Lightstream - 5 (boost your damage by 39% of you patk + 341 at level 5) Viper's Touch - 5 (max this asap for it poisons the target dealing poison damage 285/3 sec lasting for 12 sec a total of 1140 dmg + it reduce the healing effect of the target by 50% at level 5) Reversal -5 (will boost further damage when chain with lightstream by 15% more) {C}I have 3 extra skill points so i will put it here: Blur '''- 1 (reduce hit rating of target) '''Shadow Slap - 1 (this is very uselful in pvp for it forbids the target to use comsumable for a period of time. i will max this out after reborn) Slayer's Deftness - 1 (dodge booster) Priest Healer, Support. Known for valuing the wellbeing of allies over their own lives, priests harness spiritual energies to protect and revitalize their companions. 'STRENGTHS' Priests are one of two in Crystal Saga; most of their spells are centered around health, either leeching the health of their enemies or revitalizing their allies, but they also have a number of spells that buff the statuses of their allies. Their offensive spells are ranged, taking health or statuses away from their enemies and often taking it for themselves. 'WEAKNESSES' Although it is easy to see priests as the weakest available class particularly when their skills are focused on healing and support, priests have a number of remarkable abilities that make them difficult to kill when used appropriately. Unfortunately, staying alive relies heavily on their mana (For the HOLY TREE only. The BLOOD TREE uses HP.) and they have essentially no other defenses.(Biased answer, depends on the character) 'SKILLS' 'HOLY' 'Holy Light Beam' 'Holy Light Heal' 'Holy Guardian's Protection' 'BLOOD' 'Blood Blood Beam' 'BUILDS' PURE HOLY PRIEST Hybrid Support Priest Guide 'HYBRID HOLY BLOOD PRIEST SKILL' 'Hybrid Healing Priest Skill' *'Light heal:' One of the best healing spells ever. You will use this the most. No cooldown, hefty cast time of 1.5 seconds. *'Holy light:'This is when you want to add few extra heal points on top of light heal. Heal over time. If you want to get "Improved holy light" at a later level, leave this at very low level. This spell does not stack. *'Saint's strength:' This is when you want maximum amount of heals, call it "healer mode". This spell drains mp over time. MP drain can add up quite a bit. If you want to save mp then you do not have to use it. Use it when you absolutely must. Recast to deactivate. *'Healing wave: '''This spell is instant cast, and is aoe, so when your tank or your teammates are dying real fast, simply cast this healing spell. Make sure you target the correct area. Has a cooldown of 12 seconds, be aware. If you are going to get Circle of Healing at lvl 80, then leave this low, which is unlikely. *'Improved Holy light:' Better version of holy light. *'Grace:' This spell has a hefty cast time of 3 seconds, and a terrible cooldown of 6. If you can manage the time, take it or leave it. *'Circle of Healing:' Better version of healing wave. Short cooldown (4 seconds), awesome amount of heal, but increased cast time, by 1 second. I suggest if your party is seriously dying use both healing wave and circle of healing for a huge amount of heal at a short amount of time. '''BLOOD SKILLS' ATTACK SKILLS *'*Blood Beam*' Max this . This is your basic attack skill from level 1 - 40. At level 5 80%Magic attack + 134 . + 4.5% Current HP. Sorry I can't see the lvl 1 . 2 .3 and 4. lol anyway thats not important . the important is max this skill. (requires lvl 1) *'Life Drain* ' This skill damages your opponat with a gaunteed amount and heals you. A must have for blood mages and 1 level is a must for all lvl20+ priests. (requires lvl 20)' ' *'Blood Pact* 'This is your nuke skill. This skill will damage your enemy so high. But Mine is only level 1. Maybe when your higher (45-60) try to add this for damage. but the cooldown sux. So you can only use this one time for one monster. >.<''' '-At Level 1 80%Magic attack + 500 attack +6% current HP. - At Level 2. 80%Magic attack + 552 + 6.2% of current hp (requires lvl 30) *'Improved Blood Beam*''' - This is your basic attack skill once you reached lvl 40+. '-'At Level 1 80% Magic attack + 449 + 4% of current hp. At level 2 80% Magic attack + 487 + 4.1% of current HP.' '' '''BUFF SKILLS *'*Tenacity* '''Just leave this on lvl 1. At level 1 Crit dmg reduced by 4%. At level 2 Crit dmg recued by 8% . Dont know 3, 4, and 5. *'Bloodflow*''' Leave this on lvl 1 -At Level 1 your attack will increase by 3% as long as you have hp above 70%. At level 2 your attack will increase 6%. *'*Enchanced Circulation*' Leave this on level 1. At level 1 Your HP rate will increase 8. While it reduces Incoming magic damage by 3%. At level 2 Your HP rate will increase 13. While it reduces Incoming magic damage by 6%. *'*Bloodguard*' MAX THIS SKILL. THIS WILL GIVE YOUR MORE HP. At level 5 you will receive 2989k HP *'Bloodfog Totem*' Dont know this yet. You will get this skill on lvl 60. - I think this skill will let you go stealth mode. XDD sorry dont know this yet. Nevermind this.' ' *'Curse Mastery* '''Will increase your HP and let you learn lvl 1 curses. Try to max this - At level 1 Max hp will increase 2%, lvl 2 Max hp will increase 4% , lvl 3 Max hp will increase 6% lvl 4 Max hp will increase 8% lvl 5 Max hp will increase 10%' ' NOTE . Once you receive blood beam skill. press V then put blood beam in DEFAULT this will your basic attack.. Ranger Rangers are commonly called Archers, they're good at long range combat. Control, Ranged DPS. Preferring to keep their enemies at a distance, skilled rangers utilize bows and traps to overcome opposition before reaching arm's length. 'STRENGTHS' They're skilled at using long range weapons. They can also utilize traps very well. 'WEAKNESSES' Because of their long range fighting style, ranger defenses are low. Once in attack range, they can be taken down much more quickly than other classes because of their low defense but they have the ability to heal themselves. 'BUILDS' Check out our specialty guides! *Anti Mager (Rangers guide) *Nature Ranger 'SKILLS' 'Anti-Mage Skills' Start *'Fire Arrow'''- *'Anti-Magic Shield(Passive)'- Level 10 *'Double Shot'- *'Fortune's Kiss(Passive)'- Level 20 *'Paralyzing Shot'- *'Void's Edge'- Level 30 *'Trailing Arrow'- *'Silencing Strike'- Level 40 *'Improved Fire Arrow'- *'Improved Anti-Magic Shield(Passive)'- Level 50 *'Strong Shot'- *'Improved Double Shot'- Level 60 *'Improved Paralyzing Shot'- *'Tether Trap'- Level 70 *'Rain of Arrows'- *'Mana Spring(Passive)'- Level 80 *'Master Fire Arrow'- *'Tidal Rush(Passive)'- Awakening *'Magic Defender(Awakening I)'- *'Sipho Kiss(Awakening II)'- 'Nature Skills' Start *'Precision(Passive)'- *'Magic Arrow-' Level 10 *'Scarlet Fever'- *'Elven Swiftness(Passive)'- Level 20 *'Ankle Shot'- *'Oak's Blessing'- Level 30 *'Wither Trap'- *'Quick Heal'- Level 40 *'Improved Magic Arrow'- *'Tidal Arrow'- Level 50 *'Improved Scarlet Fever'- *'Barkskin'- Level 60 *'Dream Trap'- *'Improved Oak's Blessing'- Level 70 *'Anaconda Trap'- *'Panic(Passive)'- Level 80 *'Master Magic Arrow'- *'Conversion'- Awakening *'Slither(Awakening I)'- *'Daimon Shield(Awakening II)'- Mage Magic DPS, AoE. Masters of fire and ice, mages are able to use their magical abilities to wipe out packs of enemies with little effort. Please check our Mage page for more details. 'STRENGTHS' Mages have a plethora of magical abilities that attack, trap, and defend. The versatility keeps enemies guessing in PvP. They also use long ranged attacks so they can attack from a distance. It's also the strongest class out of all the classes. 'WEAKNESSES' Unlike knights, mage have little physical defense and like priests are prone to losing mana thus losing the fight. Even more so than priests, they must be tactful when encountering melee classes and monsters. When they lose their health, they only regenerate it at a very slow rate. 'SKILLS' 'Ice Mage Skills' Start *'Ice Cone'-Deals ranged magic damage to and reduces the movement speed of a single enemy target. Lasts for: 4 seconds Attack increased by: 36%+23 Movement speed reduced by: 50% Skill cost: 7MP Cooldown: 0 seconds Cast time: 0.8 seconds Radius: 350 *'Frost Shield'-Increase your mana regeneration while lowering all incoming physical damage. Lasts For: 10 minutes MP regen increased by: 4 Damage reduced by: 4% Skill cost: 25MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Cast time: 0 seconds Radius: 80 Level 10 *'Blizzard'-Calls down a blizzard to deal 4 hits of area of effect damage to targets in a certain area. The spell also reduces enemy movement speed. Attack ratio: 98%+104 Movement speed reduced by: 50% Max targets: 7 Skill cost: 15MP Cooldown: 0 seconds Cast time: 4.5 seconds Radius: 350 May be cancelled during channeling. May not be learned concurrently with Balrong's Hell. *'Alacrity(Passive)'-Permanently increase your casting speed. Casting speed increased by: 3% Level 20 *'Wind Strike'-Deals ranged magic damage to a single enemy target. Attack increased by: 42%+322 Skill cost: 23MP Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast time: 0.5 seconds Radius: 350 *'Magic Penetration(Passive)'-Your attacks have a chance to ignore your opponent's defense values. Chance to proc: 2% Level 30 *'Halo of Ice'-Roots enemies around caster for a period of time. Rooted for: 3 seconds Maximum targets: 9 Skill cost: 10MP Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast time: 0 seconds Radius: 80 *'Deep Freeze(Passive)'-Your attacks do an additional 2% magic damage. Stackable. Max stacks: 2 Level 40 *'Improved Ice Cone'-Deals ranged magic damage to and reduces the movement speed of a single enemy target. Lasts for: 4 seconds Attack increased by: 36%+787 Movement speed reduced by: 50% Skill cost: 36MP Cooldown: 0 seconds Cast time: 0.8 seconds Radius: 350 *'Mana Breeze'-Restores a large amount of mana. Lasts for: 5 seconds MP restored: 12% Cooldown: 130 seconds Cast time: 0 seconds Radius: 350 Level 50 *'Improved Blizzard'-Calls down a blizzard to deal 4 hits of area of effect damage to targets in a certain area. The spell also reduces enemy movement speed. Attack ratio: 98%+982 Movement speed reduced by: 50% Maximum targets: 7 Skill cost: 51MP Cast time: 4.5 seconds Radius: 350 May be cancelled during channeling. *'Frost'- Level 60 *'Empyrean Winds'- *'Improved Wind Strike'- Level 70 *'Ice Blast'- *'Icicle Armor(Passive)'- Level 80 *'Black Hole'- *'Master Ice Cone'- Awakening *'Valley of Death(Awakening I)'- *'Ice Crystal(Awakening II)'- 'Fire Mage Skills' Start *'Fireball'- Deals ranged magic damage to a single enemy target *'Flame Shield'- Increases your magic attack and critical strike Level 10 *'Flame Burst'- Deals ranged magic damage to a single enemy target *'Balrog's Hell'- Summons Fire within the targeted area (First AOE) Level 20 *'Fire Wave'- Deals ranged magic damage to enemies in a line while reducing thier maximum HP *'Blink'- Instantly teleports you to a target location Level 30 *'Thunderstorm'- Deals ranged magic damage and paralyzes enemy targets in an area for a period of time *'Focus'- (Passive Skill) Permanently increases your maximum mana Level 40 *'Improved Fireball'- Deals ranged damage to a single enemy target *'Demon's Wrath'-Increases your magic attack for a short period of time, also skills use addtional mana Level 50 *'Resolution'- (Passive Skill) Permanently increases your magic attack and critical strike rating while reducing your max HP *'Improved Flame Burst'- Deals ranged damage to a single enemy target Level 60 *'Restoring Waters'-(Passive Skill) Enables a 5% chance to restore a portion of your mana points *'Improved Fire Wave'- Deals ranged magic damage to enemies in a line while reducing thier maximum HP Level 70 *'Flame Explosion'- Deals area of effect magic damage to targets in an area (2nd AOE) *'Presence of Mind'- When activated, reduces the casting time for the next skill you use Level 80 *'Master Flame Burst'- Deals ranged damage to a single enemy target *'Meteor Strike'- Casts a Meteor down in the targeted area, dealing magic damage to and dazing all enemies in range (3rd AOE) Awakening *'Thunderstorm(Awakening I)(Passive)'- *'Imperial Fire(Awakening II)'- Beastmaster Strengths The Beastmaster can summon familiars to aid him/her and can summon different familiars in order to handle different situations. The Beastmaster may have a pet and familiar active at one time. The Beastmaster also brings along a wide variety of spells to the battlefield and is capable of destroying all in his/her path while sacrificing his/her own health to heal a familiar. Weaknesses Though the Beastmaster is a fearsome foe while fighting alongside a powerful familiar, defeating a Beastmaster's familiar will greatly weaken the class's combat effectiveness. At some stages early in the game, certain familiars may out-damage their masters through auto-attacks and make up a large portion of the Beastmaster's damage output. Shifter Strengths Shifters are magic tanks can shift into a more powerful form for bonus offense ability. Weaknesses Category:Player Category:Classes Category:Females